


sea hearts

by tentaclemonster



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU
Genre: Bondage, Dubiously Consensual Bondage, F/F, Femslash February, Plant bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: Harley volunteers to help Ivy with an experiment and lives to regret it.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 148
Collections: Femslash February





	sea hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'roots'.

The genetically altered form of the _Entada_ _gigas_ is not as shapely as that of the specimen Ivy first brought to her lab. Its vines are more smooth than the species is when it's left to grow on its own and less lumpy without its seeds, resembling nothing more than a length of thick rope with the texture of leather, but it's no less beautiful because of it. 

A slither of the plant stretches out lazily and snake like into her waiting palm and she tests it with her fingers, then her fingernails. She's pleased when she finds no give and leaves no indentations behind. It means her experiment to increase the plant's strength has worked.

The vine in her hand senses she's done with it, and retreats back from her palm slowly, almost caressing her as it goes, and returns to its nest of writhing vines currently occupying a corner of her lab.

Now that she's perfected the genetic alterations, all she has to do is -- 

" _Hey_!" Harley's voice suddenly calls from the mass of writhing vines. 

Ivy turns and sees her there in the center of them, their brown lengths wriggling around her like tentacles, keeping her immobile. One daring vine tries to poke at Harley's mouth and narrowly jerks back fast enough to miss the snap of her teeth about to take a bite out of it's tip.

It reminds Ivy that there's still more testing to be done after all. Maybe fingernails and arm strength aren't enough to best the _Entada_ but could teeth...?

"You know, Red," Harley is saying, trying to keep looking at Ivy while side-eyeing the vine still moving curiously near her face at the same time, "when you said you needed some help with an experiment, this isn't what I had in mind. I thought you'd have something more flashy bangy ready for the Bat, not a bunch of overgrown roots!"

"They're not roots, Harley," Ivy sighs. "They're vines."

"Pssh!" Harley exhales, rolling her eyes. "Tomato, tomato. How is Batman going to be stopped by these things when nothing Mr. J has tried has worked yet? No bombs, no guns, no death rays --- "

"Unlike the Joker," Ivy interrupts, unimpressed, "I understand that loud and obnoxious are not synonyms for effective. We don't need some big tech to stop Batman. We just have to immobilize him and then something as simple as hitting him over the head with a rock will do."

Harley pouted dramatically. "But it's so boring."

Ivy resists the urge to sigh again. She has to concede that Harley has a point. It's been an hour already and she'd been (mostly) quiet for all of it while Ivy worked. It was more than Ivy would've expected from her.

Then again, Harley had also compared her to the Joker and she knew how much Ivy _hated_ that.

"Alright, I'm almost done anyway. I just need you to do one more thing for me."

Harley's eyes light up with interest. "What?"

"Escape," Ivy says dryly, then turns on her heel and leaves with the sound of Harley's outraged protests ringing out behind her.

She'll give it an hour. If Harley hasn't squirmed or chewed her way free by then, Ivy will count the experiment a success. Batman won't know what hit him.


End file.
